


Animal Attack

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Circe is a dead woman when the boys get their hands on her.





	Animal Attack

“If I ever get my hands on Circe, I’m going to rip her eyes out and feed them to her.”

Dick frowned at where Jason was laying on the back of the couch across the room, but couldn’t really find it within himself to protest. The eight long, blue and black tentacles sprouting along his spine had made him less charitable to the enchantress than usual. He had to admit, though, the fluffy black ears and long cat tail that Jason was sporting were very cute, though Jason had threatened to forcibly remove Dick’s vocal cords if he said a word about them. From his position on top of one of the bookshelves, Tim chimed in, “Might I suggest also removing her hands? Bit hard to cast spells without them.”

Dick looked up at where his second brother was hiding in a nest of blankets and pillows, the classic ‘raccoon’ bags that they all teased him for all too literal now. A striped tail and fuzzy ears completed the look and Dick wanted so badly to tease him for it, but he knew that Tim’s revenge would be swift and brutal and probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Then he looked up to where his youngest brother was hanging from the chandelier, leathery black wings wrapped around himself and a scowl on his face. Under Damian’s anger at Circe, though, Dick could see the tinge of pride at Circe’s words just before she had turned Damian part bat.

_“You’re too much like Batman for my tastes, you little brat.”_

Dick rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on the arm of the couch and whining, “Why are you guys being so distant? We’ve been through something awful, we should be cuddling together and making sure we’re all okay!”

Jason snorted and threw a pillow from the couch at Dick, answering, “I think the fuck not, Dickhead.”

Dick whined like a child and flailed his tentacles like some sort of eldritch monstrosity, complaining, “Can we at least go watch a movie together? I’m borrrrreeeeedddd!”

He could practically _hear_ Tim roll his eyes before he sighed and answered, “Fine, Dick. Come on, Jay, or else he’ll complain for the rest of the night.”

Jason groaned and got off the back of the couch as Tim scrambled down the side of the bookshelf, bringing his blankets and pillows with him. Jason kissed the base of one of his ears and Tim stepped into Jason’s embrace, sticking his tongue out at Dick as Dick whined and complained. Damian deigned to descend from the chandelier and the foursome trooped into the screening room. Jason and Tim quickly took over one of the loveseats, curling up against each other and drowning themselves in blankets. Dick flopped onto the big couch, then, noticing Damian trying to decide where he wanted to sit, reached out one tentacle to snag his baby brother and dragged him onto the couch to cuddle as Jason pulled up Netflix.


End file.
